The Games We Play
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: This is a story that I was given as a challenge. Thanks retro mania for the story request. This is a contest between The Mob of Limbo & a new Crime Family. To avoid all out War a contest was agreed upon .Flashback, Hotwing, Condor & Moonstyker are trying to find out who this new Family in Limbo is & how to stop them. Contains some OC, violence, language, brief nudity illegal acts
1. Chapter 1

The Games We Play

Disclaimer I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks I'm just a big fan of the series and I'm adding in an original Character I usually use with any story where Flashback is one of the characters.

I want to thank retro mania for this story arc idea. I greatly appreciate it and the challenge has been accepted.

Prologue:

Normally The Light Year Limit is quite a show filled with all sorts of unsavory characters, all sorts of illegal activity running into small infractions like drug dealing, prostitution, gambling and fencing stolen goods or some black market trades, deals and sales. However everybody, pays mind, that Limbo Galaxy is Mon*Star's territory and watch where you step while in his territory.

That is and always will be rule number one. Go ahead run your games. Go ahead and mess with The Silver Hawks. Go ahead and sell your wares. Go ahead be a pimp or a madam. Go ahead and sell Cupid's Arrow, Hoppers, and Fluff Mysts. Pay your dues to Mon*Star for the honour to be allowed to do "business" in Limbo.

They were a small band nobody ever saw before in Limbo. A tall slender woman with shimmering pale pastels for skin, lavender lips, and deep royal blue eyes with no irises or pupils or "whites". Her hair was a short white bob with no bangs and all one length, with tinsel silver and ice blue steaks. Hardware couldn't help but think she was oddly pretty but didn't trust her for some reason. She was dressed in what Earthlings would call "Boho". Her long crocheted long flowing white skirt and pale pink lacey scoop necked top long sleeved top really wasn't the latest Limbo fashion. Her white moccasins though worked with her outfit made her even more out of place in The Light Year Limit. Her one companion was a short, average human looking silver robot with a long fingers and large feet that had a musical voice. It was hard to tell whether the robot was a man or a woman. The second companion with her was obviously male very tall and very muscular. His face looked like a green snake and a green dragon combined Hardware thought. He had rough looking worn leathery wings. His clothes made Hardware think of Space Pirates with loose brown pants and loose poet shirt and laced up brown worn leather boots a couple inches below his knees.

Hardware observed the group and called Poker Face over wondering if he was just being paranoid over nothing. He remembered how Mon*Star came to power. In those days, gang wars and power struggles amongst the criminal under belly was more often than not an everyday thing. Everybody fought over territory and there was no unity. There wasn't a central leader even if you didn't like him to bring everybody together. Everybody now was working on their specialty to bring profit to The Family Business. Hardware was the tech guy and wacky scientist. Poker Face ran the Light Year Limit with its drugs, prostitution, gambling, and black market trade.

Both Hardware and Poker Face over heard these three talking about strong arming Limbo Galaxy and The Light Year Limit though a hostile takeover.

"Maybe there could be another way 'friends'" Poker Face interrupted their conversation. "My name is Poker Face and The Light Year Limit is my home and I don't like home invaders. It might make me call up some people and have them evicted. The rest of Limbo is run by Mon*Star and he doesn't like when people want to Bring Back The Old Ways with needless infighting and wars affecting everybody"

The woman now introduced herself. Her voice was cold with a slight gentle lilt. "My name is D'Yir'ha." Signaling to the robot "This is Shihander and my other friend is Kuharu"

"Hello gentlemen." Both say. Shihander with a musical voice and Kuharu had a fiery rough voice.

"I believe you have it all wrong" D'Yir'ha said. "We are bored and need a new place to play. I would bet your souls but I doubt either of you have such to make a bet like that"

"We weren't aware that Limbo had somebody running it" Shihander smiled almost amused at the prospect of playing with somebody "worthy" for a change.

"Where is this Mon*Star. We might want to pay him a visit" Kuharu said as he sipped a Lilith's Dream.

"Brim*Star"

Meanwhile at Hawk Haven Flashback returned from leave and was talking with his dad Quick Silver. Quicksilver was a tall, pretty, short raven haired, wiry, man with bright blue eyes in his human transformed state. He wore combat boots a black skull t-shirt and camo pants.

"…and how is your grandfather doing?"

"He really wishes you would go back to the Family Business. He hates that you feel you have to save the universe and would rather somebody else do it."

"I doubt he is happy you followed my footsteps, Andrew"

"I changed the subject to S'Raki. Now he wants to marry us off, I mean meet her"

"I think you had it right the first time. How is your lady love S'Raki anyways. Does she ever show up when you aren't in peril or to fuck with your head?"

"Dad I don't get her."

"Women aren't meant to be understood. If they were, somebody would have come up with a manual for them long ago" Quicksilver commented

"One moment it's like I'm thinking she might be into me but then the next it's like she is cold and wants nothing to do with me then friend zones me. She mentioned she has a husband in the 25th Century once with the ability to time travel. I wonder if it would be wrong to alter time to where he never existed sometimes. Maybe then we could be together"

"I think you read one too many Flash Comic Books and are starting to think like Eobard Thawne. You are one of the good guys. Don't forget that"

"Thanks dad"

"For what"

"Reminding me I have a conscience. Besides I'm limited to how far back I can go anyways. She wouldn't tell me if she broke up with him and gave me the slightest spark of hope"

"Some people are old fashioned when it comes to love. Look at your Uncle Will."

"I'm a bit more modern and don't care if she has some old man centuries ago."

"He might be old fashioned and as a result tying her up into a state of monogamy. Or maybe it is her with some false sense of loyalty guided by misgiven love"

"I never thought of it that way a bit cynical dad"

While on Brim*Star D'Yir'ha. Shihander and Kuharu made themselves known to Mon*Star.

Yes Man was being his usual ass kissing self was listening and sucking up to Mon*Star.

"We seek audience with Mon*Star worm. This is a private matter and you can go hire a prostitute in The Light Year Limit as you think of your master." Kuharu said insensitively to Yes Man.

"It's ok Yes Man. You can let me know my other appointments later. Hardware and Poker Face warned me about these 3 before they even stepped onto Brim*Star"

Yes Man left concerned for his master but did as he was told just the same.

"Which one of you is the leader?"

"I am" D'Yir'ha spoke

"A woman how interesting, maybe I should let you run my brothels for me."

"I am more than some dim witted whore, Mon*Star. I am going to take over your galaxy and put your head on top your thrown and chop your body up and have it low orbit as a reminder of what happens to those who underestimate me."

"My dear woman, I lived through The Dark Days of Limbo when everybody was at war. I united all The Families and now I run Limbo. I intend to never let those days return. Instead what would you propose we do? I gave you an offer of my brothels and whore to run how you see fit."

"How about we play a little game?"

"What do you propose my dear? You have to not only deal with My Family but The Silver Hawks as well"

"What are Silver Hawks?"

"Young Lady you come to Limbo Galaxy wanting to take over and have no idea who the fuck The Silver Hawks are?!" He began to laugh at her naivety and ignorance. Then he became dead serious "You see The Silver Hawks are a special Task Force designed to fuck up every plan you could possibly have as a Family Man or Family Woman such as yourself. You are going to have to do your thing and do it without being caught by them when in Limbo Galaxy. The only place they can't go in Limbo is The Light Year Limit. They are just a big bag of dicks."

"Why don't we see who can commit the most crimes in Limbo? Whoever wins gets to run Limbo and the loser must either work for the winner. Like me running your brothels and whores or they have to leave Limbo never to return" She said

"Lady you have yourself a deal"


	2. Chapter 2

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks. This story is a challenge I took. Thanks retro mania again.

Chapter One

Let the Games Begin

Brim*Star was quite lively with The Family gathered for a "Family Reunion" which always made old Stargazer a little uneasy. Mon*Star now told The Family about The Game and whoever's Family commits the most crimes wins. Reminding them that there were lines they should never cross.

"We don't mess with children. Most of us have kids outside of Limbo and we do our best to keep them away from The Business. I have always found that it's distasteful and disgusting. No rape again we don't lower ourselves to such filth. No white slavery. If you were around in the Days of Darkness you know it's never worth doing such a horrific thing. Shamefully we had to work with those fucking Silver Hawks to rid our galaxy of trafficking. Lastly we are criminals, not lowly terrorists we don't sink to that kind of activity. Everything else is fine by me boys… Melodia"

Time Stopper now spoke "It looks like The Mayor of Bedlama is having one of his deranged parties again. Permission to try to rescue the children and stop it"

"I think that would keep the Silver Hawks our back for a little bit if they see us busting up that sicko's games he loves to play with innocent children."

"I am sure he has them fooled or he would be locked up in The Penal Planet wishing the guards would step in and save his ass" Time Stopper said

Meanwhile on Bedlama, The Mayor Zandor is trying hard to not show his true intentions and true feelings to The Copper Kid, who is alone with him. "Tell me more about your home world" Zandor says hoping to distract himself from his true nature.

The chirps and whistles Copper Kid makes tells Zandor of a peaceful place with his family and how happy it is on The Planet of The Mimes. He tells him of games they would play. He talked about how one time he saw his parents kissing and how gross that was.

"When you get older kissing won't seem so gross nor will holding hands with the one you love" Zandor smiled.

Zandor mentioned he was having a party later and that Copper Kid was invited. Copper Kid said he had to fill out reports before going home on leave.

"I hope your trip home is fun."

Elsewhere in Limbo D'Yir'ha and her crew had taken an elementary school of children in the middle of a school day and were ready to sell them on the black market. Maybe someone like Zandor would take them for his party games D'Yir'ha thought as rumours about The Mayor of Bedlama made their way to her. Then again war was brewing in Gi-Sar and children were a big part in fighting their war. Then again maybe they would do well in some sweatshop making shoes and cheap clothing for the rest of the universe to wear. Maybe she could really get big bucks and sell them to some lab for a few experiments. Though selling to labs could be more trouble than the money that could be made. She and her Family would have to think it through. They brought the children to The Light Year Limit and decided it was time to hold auction on the planet of D-Marak.

She was down to last three boys who were sold to a band of mercenaries. Not bad for a bunch of kids she wondered if selling each child counted as one crime or if kidnapping them all and selling all of them, counted as one crime. Either way it was quite a profitable day.

Elsewhere Time Stopper was in the middle of daring rescue of a couple dozen kids The Mayor had hidden in his mansion. "None of you deserve what he and his friends would do to you"

"My mom will be mad. She was paid a lot of money to sell me" A little boy crying said.

"I was once where you are. Nobody helped me. Nobody saved me. If your mom is that ignorant, greedy and uncaring you can come crash at my place. I'll take you to Hiah and she can help you in the morning unless you would rather I take you there now" Time Stopper said kindly to the crying little boy.

The little boy looked up at his saviour and smiled slightly and thanked him.

"Just do me a favour and don't be bad kids. Stay in school and do your best always"

They moved quickly and with luck out of the Mayor's Mansion without notice. He took the kids home that could go home and wanted to go home the rest he dropped off at Hiah an old lady with a heart of gold taking in unwanted children and finding them homes with good families. She would keep them safe from predators who would wish to do them harm.

Sometimes a little good goes a long way Time Stopper thought, feeling good about his good deed.

Hard Ware was working on a programme to hijack the sun. Melodia was causing random mayhem. Poker Face was busy extorting some of Limbo's elite. He was gathering information that their families would surely be displeased with if such information ever got out.

Sadly the news about D'Yir'ha's auction didn't make it to him in time. Maybe he would have let The Silver Hawks in just once to arrest them.

Maybe it's time to let The Silver Hawks know about D'Yir'ha's Family. Mon*Star was right there are some lines you just don't cross.

"Hello Stargazer" he said over heavy static.

"Poker Face?"

"There is a new family in Limbo" He began but was completely cut off. 'Maybe I should go to Hawk Haven and let them know what is going on. No Mon*Star will brand me a snitch and a traitor. Let them figure it out on their own'

Meanwhile the Copper Kid left Hawk Haven to go home for a couple of months leave. He was just on the edge of Limbo when the ship he was on was hijacked and he was quickly over powered and gassed unconscious. When he woke up he was on a ship to the war torn planet of Nisgish. It was one of the planets like Gi-Sar, which exploited children forcing them to fight in wars and not caring about the consequences.

Elsewhere at Hawk Haven Stargazer called in Condor Moonstryker and Hotwing. If they couldn't find out what was going on he would have to get Flashback involved. He didn't like calling in Flashback except in dire situations and maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. He was hoping it wasn't going to be so bad. Besides where and whenever he was not important right now.

"Gentlemen it seems as though an entire elementary school was kidnapped. I have no idea who is responsible. This isn't Mon*Star's Family. Children are where he draws the line. It looks like we have a new player and I need you to find out who it is and what they want"

"You kids weren't here when The Family Wars hit Limbo. The shit hit the fan and we lost too many people. When Mon*Star took over uniting The Families it brought a little peace but Mon*Star still wanted to take over and Jimmy here was a real hero back then"

"Joe, do you think I need to call in Jonny's kid yet?" Stargazer asked Condor.

"I hope not. He is our heavy hitter. Hopefully Drew can sit this one out"

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Mike I hope you're packing your magic wand. Jeff and I can't do this one alone"

"Joe, I could try remote viewing or scrying to get some idea what we are looking for. Just call me right away as backup if you guys run into any serious trouble."

Meanwhile Andrew Quick aka Flashback was greeted by a familiar face. Even though she hid her face with her long black cloak he knew right away who it was. "S'Raki what brings you here? As you can see nothing bad is happening to me"

"Something is causing a temporal disturbance, Andrew"

"I thought I was imagining it. It feels like reality is coming undone at the seams and if time has slipped out of sync"

"That's because it is. It seems to be localized here in Limbo Galaxy. Do you know anything about it?"

"I wish I did but your guess is as good as mine"

"Do you want to work with me on this mystery?"

"You never ask me for help but sure I'll help. I hope you don't mind but I asked a few friends to help us out with this one"

"So I finally am going to meet my rival" He said feeling a tinge of curiosity

"You know I am involved with somebody. You are the closest thing I have to a best friend and you are my colleague."

"It doesn't mean anything to me. This is the 32nd Century. For all intense purposes he is already dead and buried in my time"

"Like us he is a time traveler"

"Are we late S'Raki?" A voice breaks the tension.

"No Max you are just in time. Max this is that guy I was telling you about, Andrew Quick. Andrew this is my husband Max." She says introducing him to the tall skinny golden skinned ginger haired man with bright green eyes. There was a very strong feeling of familiarity that Andrew had upon meeting him. He started feeling like an ass for all the times he hit on and flirted with S'Raki.

"So you're her husband. Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry dude. I thought I might feel justified in trying to stealing your wife from you. Dude I feel like a dick now."

"She is cute, very kind and extremely caring. If anything were to happen to me I wouldn't ask for a better man to look out for her."

"Hey guys, there room for a few more to join the party?" an androgynous voice said

"Andrew these are Haj, M'lork and Zashi"

"We have heard about you from our girl." Zashi said standing 7 and half feet tall with long white hair dark skin and a long white beard. His 3 eyes sparkled like magenta diamonds and the darker stripes on his skin, made Andrew think of tigers.

"She's helped us out a few times too" Haj smiled a diamond like smile. He seemed to side step reality. His flowing cloak hid everything but the bottom of his round pale face.

"Andrew, be careful of the things you desire. You will one day get them all but not in the way you would wish" M'Lork warned him. "Pay head to sacrifice. Not just the ones you make but the ones others make for you" M'Lork kept shifting appearance and didn't take any one form for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks this is the next chapter in this series.

Chapter 2:

Time is but a series of events. Some are Fixed some are not

My name is Captain Flashback. My real name is Andrew Quick and my father is Johnathan Quick AKA Quicksilver. This is my log. Sometimes people cannot be saved no matter what and time will always fight back getting all wonky when you try to change fixed points in time. Up until now I had never encountered a fixed point in time and could always change things to keep it from happening. I always saw time as linear believing past affects future. I was wrong about that too. I always thought that I could change anything bad and make it right. I was wrong in thinking that. How could I be so arrogant and naïve? Her name is S'Raki. I love her but our relationship is complicated. She has this guy in the 25th Century she hooked up with. She told me that from the beginning when I asked her out on a date after she saved my ass for the 1st time. I would love to hate him and see him as the enemy. However you shouldn't judge somebody just because you have feelings and have deluded yourself to a possible future one day with another man's woman.

Everything ties together and I wouldn't know that my mission helping out S'Raki would somehow be connected to Condor, Moonstryker and Hotwing's mission. The project that made me a time traveler changed my life forever. I saved my dad, mom and the SilverHawks many times. I met S'Raki who has been my greatest ally of all. Sometimes I am not even aware of her helping me behind the scenes as The Right Hand of Chronos. Time is broken, poisoned and corrupted creating singularities, and countless problems. I had always encountered fluid time. Fluid time the rules say you can change. It can be changed to suit your desired outcome. My experience up until recently has been past effects future. Change an incident in the past you change an outcome in the future. Simple enough and very linear approach to time travel. S'Raki always tells me time isn't linear. Linear time is a lie and an illusion. Rather time is a constant flow that is cyclic in nature where there is no past, present or future. Time has been really wonky lately from my perspective and I would love to know why so I can fix it.

"Andrew" I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me as I sat in a bustling café in Bedlama City. The baristas dressed in sweet Lolita style dresses that are pastel and white. There were artists and revolutionaries all around. The furniture was all mismatched but that adds to the charm of the place. I heard a guy recite poems to the crowd. I drank my cappuccino and thought about how strange time had become. It was getting pretty fucked up.

"Hi S'Raki, can I get you anything?" I say to her as I turn to see the pretty woman who appears to be in her early 20s with loosely curled waist long blond hair with a pink omber affect. Pink fitted cheongsam mini dress with cherry blossoms embroidery, pink pumps and a pink cat hand bag. Her golden skin and golden eyes are as usual a welcomed sight to see.

"Thanks Andrew."

"I'm not in emanating danger and the universe hasn't imploded, what brings you to Limbo?"

"My companion and I have come to see you."

"You never just do 'social calls' but I wish you would." I said to her

"I'm not late am I?" A man said manifesting from thin air.

"No, Max your right on time" she said to the tall pale skinny ginger dressed in a classic black suit with strange bright green eyes

"Another time traveler" I said not amused that there was some other time traveler running around Limbo.

"Andrew, its ok." She said reassuringly to me "He is with me"

"He is from the past." I said just knowing that he wasn't a continuation of the project that created me.

"Andrew this is Max. He is from…"

"The 25th Century" I said feeling a little annoyed by his presence. I knew who he was and his relationship to S'Raki. I pulled her aside and asked her "Is it possible to wipe out a person by erasing their timeline and making it were they never existed"

"Really, I thought I had this conversation with you before. Yes you can do it but it can be tricky because you never know what points in times tie a person to existence. It could be by affecting the 'past' but it could just as easily be a 'future' event. I would still know it was you playing with time"

"I never thought I would meet him."

"Andrew we are friends. You are my closest and dearest friend. I care deeply about you and Limbo seems to be a focal point of a number of abnormalities in time. I came with Max to check them out and was wondering if you wanted to help out"

"I will be civil towards him and will work with both of you but don't ask anything else of me, please where he is concerned."

"I wouldn't request anything other than your help. I thought maybe you might be picking up on the crazy wonky temporal anomalies. This is a mission I am on. I thought Max and you were the two best people to assist me in fixing it."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be an asshole and your right it is a mission you are on and I should put what feelings I have aside and help get the job done"

"I'm sorry I didn't think of your feelings and how hard it might be for you to work with Max but he is needed. I may be able to do a lot of things but I'm going to need help saving you this time around" She smiled.

We returned to Max sitting drinking a Chai Latte listening to the poet seemingly in deep thought. "Max I must apologize for my rudeness earlier. I'm used to working with your wife alone on missions. She's never brought any backup before"

"I guess I see what she meant about you. She said you have a lot of potential. I believe if it came down to saving you or saving me, she would always choose you. Not because of love or friendship or any other emotions but because it is the best thing to do, to save the many vs saving the few. I'm alright with that and if it came down to that please take care of her for me. Can you promise me that? I trust her and her judgment in matters of time. Work is work and other relationships are put aside when she and I work together."

I agree to Max's request. Maybe he sees something I don't. Maybe we can be friends

I was feeling jealous, I admit. I would have loved to have erased him time for personal gain. Nothing at that moment in time truly would have given me more satisfaction. His insight on her made me feel a little better. Maybe I was being a dick. Maybe he was right and she would choose to save me. She always had in the past. I never understood her reasons why and that is what always confused me. I think I interpreted it as her feelings being the same as mine. She said we're friends all the time. She never told me if she felt the same way I do for her and would quickly friend zone me. I really love her.

Time to get to work I thought.

First temporal anomaly appeared outside the café. With it came creatures I never encountered before. They were grey fuzzy floating splotches that were shifting and warping time around them.

"Be careful, Andrew" she said

"What are those things?"

"They are called Temporal Clots. They have nasty side effects if they touch a temporal like you, Max or me. They are remnants from The Temporal War and I apologize for bringing you into this. I really try to keep you out of anything that has any after effects of that War."

"What about everything else?"

"They corrupt the time stream sometimes it's a minor taint with a an easy quick fix and sometimes you have to scrub an entire timeline just to fix the damage done." She explains

Max continues "Hopefully it doesn't come to that"


	4. Chapter 4

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks. In this chapter Hotwing's side is told

Chapter Three

Majik Man

My name is Michael Hunter and my family has been majik users, readers, healers, seers and high priests for generations. It is no different for me. I don't know what possessed me to move from The Moon Colony Hecate. I had a great life there reading tarot cards, doing cleansings and blessings. I am part of The Hematic Order of The Golden Dawn. I don't know what drew me to join The SilverHawks. I was doing lots of good and helping people in Hecate. I loved it there.

I was asked to help Condor and Moonstryker in their mission. Stargazer decided to hold off on asking Flashback to help. He is a time traveler and isn't put on missions unless it's something high profile or the shit has hit the fan.

'I think I should use my scrying mirror to start with.' I thought to myself. My quarters had my 3 alters set up. The one with a purple alter cloth with gold embroidered Celtic Knot Work. This is the one was set up with a silver chalice with a pentagram on the front of it. I have my athame, an athame is a knife or wand, right in front of the chalice. For me it's a bone knife with a 4 inch blade that is white with engraved dragons on the blade itself. I have my mahogany tarot box with inlaid abalone sacred geometry. Sacred geometry is geometric patterns used in The Pagan Community and with some rituals done by The Golden dawn. That is to the right side. Beside that I have my black velvet bag filled with hand carved runes made of rowan. On the left side I have a brass singing bowl that has a 2 inch diameter. Next to that is my black scrying bowl which is in front of my scrying mirror which is a round black mirror with a 4 inch diameter. I have libations, which are offerings to The Goddess and The God usually food like grapes or pomegranates, in a small wooden bowl I have rum and tobacco as offering for The Loas. Blessed be!

I took the scrying mirror off the alter and place it on a small wooden table in my quarters. I take a white and black candle place it to the right ride of the mirror. I grab some sea salt make a circle around the scrying mirror and candle. I make a circle of salt around the table. I call upon The Watch Towers. This is done in any ritual to guard and protect even when I do tarot readings, rune readings and just scrying I call for The Watch Towers. First I call for the Watch Tower of the North to come join me bowing to him in acknowledgement of his presence. Then I turn and call upon The Watch Tower of The East doing the same thing, then The South then Finally to The West. My lights are off and I light the candle focusing only on the truth I ask Morgana to show me in all her wisdom to show me the truth. To show me who is responsible. With some luck she will allow me to see what I wish to see and I won't have to use remote viewing. I really don't like using remote viewing because it opens me up to way to many things and I don't know what I might channel or be possessed by as a result. It could just as easily be a demon possessing me as an angel being channeled through me.

I see the number 3 in the mirror. Next I see a human sacrifice. Human Sacrifice hasn't been used for centuries by any group including Satanists and those on The Left Handed Path. The Mid-20th Century a few primitive tribes still engaged in human sacrifice. In this Century nobody does such a thing. We will use poppets (poppets are things like Voodoo Dolls and human shaped roots like Mandrake or even a potato), and sometimes blood. Last I see a clock the hands are moving strangely. That last vision I'll have to bring up to Drew maybe he'll know what it's about. Lastly I stuff the candle out thank the Watch Towers in reverse order releasing them back to where they came.

I put everything back and clean up. I found myself knocking on Drew's door. His quarters are down the hall.

He invited me in.

"Mike are you ok?" He asked "You look a little out of it""

"I was scrying and saw a clock with the hands moving very strangely. I wanted to share it with you and check up on you to make sure that you were ok."

"I have been noticing some temporal anomalies lately and reality has been shifting strangely. S'Raki hasn't shown up so it can't be that crazy. I'm sure I can figure out how to fix it."

"Your girlfriend right," I begin. Then I was slammed with the visions "I see her clearly and she is reaching out to you. She is going to have to sacrifice someone to save you. Somebody she holds dear. A love triangle… with the woman choosing her lover over the man she professes to hold so dear. You wonder how she feels don't you? If she is willing to choose you at any point in time, over her husband what should that tell you? You wish she would be more affectionate towards you don't you Drew. You know I could mix you up something or maybe a spell to open her heart to her true feelings. It's not a spell to make her fall in love but it's one to make her realize the feeling she might have. The problem with love spells to make somebody fall in love is its bad juju. It forces one's will upon another. Dude I hope you get the lady you are pursuing and I believe in time you will get what you want but maybe not in the way you would like it to happen." I find myself telling him.

"She is confusing"

"People can be holding themselves to beliefs that sometimes no longer suit them. People can be scared and sometimes their fears and desire to harm none causes them to not act at all. Sometimes in love, hearts get broken. My wife Maya, agreed to let me join The SilverHawks 5 years after your mom, dad, uncle, Billy Bob, and The Kid came here. My son is a grown man I only got to see him on leave, while he was growing up. When I first met her I was sure The Goddess had finally blessed me. My wife is a Voodoo Queen and when she and I first met things were rather complicated. We made it through those challenges together and became stronger. Maybe your lady loves you and isn't sure how to express it or tell you. Like I said I can mix up something for that or a spell. I need to keep my skills sharp" I said to him.

"I don't know if majik is going to help. Have at it if that is what you wish to do. It can't hurt."

"Let me ask you this. What if she does feel the same way for you? What will you do then? She belongs to The King of Time first as His Right Hand. Never forget that Drew. If he were to die she would take his place on his throne, rising above his rank and become The Empress of Time. Are you ready to become her Champion and Her Right Hand if that were to happen? Your life would change and you yourself would change. I cannot see if that is a good thing or not. Because of The Time War she has no alternate selves and has become a Temporal Singularity. Ask her sometime about singularities. You might find it interesting what she tells you. I think it's all her responsibility that keeps her from acting at times."

"I never thought about that"

We talked for a while and I hoped I was able to help him. I don't know if my visions helped to gain insight for the mission at hand but I could share what I do know with Joe and Jeff I didn't know if any of the visions were relevant to our mission but they'd be relevant for Drew's mission he was going to be drawn into because he wants to see his girlfriend. I think Morgana had blessed me with insight about Drew's girlfriend. I thought to myself as I returned to my quarters everybody should be blessed.

I think that I should do a simple love spell. Not the kind that makes others fall in love. That is majikal rape. Rape in any form is the worst thing you can do that I know of. But one to open a person's heart and make them aware and acknowledge then confess their feelings is something I can do. It's not forcing your will and selfish desires upon others rather it's like giving a person an epiphany and making them see something they missed before.


	5. Chapter 5

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks. This story is a challenge story. Thanks retro mania for the challenge. In my stories Johnny Quick aka Quicksilver is more a liaison for different counterterrorist, intelligence, espionage black ops groups than the actual field leader of the SilverHawks.

Chapter 4

Searching at the Scene of a Crime

Condor and Moonstryker were on a lead for a rash of crimes in Limbo. Some of them weren't Mon*Star and his Family's style. You're in Limbo long enough you know what The Family is capable of and what things they even find distasteful. This was one of those crime scenes you knew none of Mon*Star's crew would dare to do.

Bodies lie mutilated all over the place and some of them pregnant women and children. Blood, organs, sinew, bones littered the Dari Quarter of Bedlama that once stood so proudly had become a pile of rubble in the once high end luxury commercial zone. They had to go in wearunf futuristic Hazmat suits that covered the body in heavy armour. The round large goggled masque covered the whole face attached to a respirator that looked like a small cylinder over their mouths. If they could smell the air it would be sweet peachy scent like cyanide gas. It was contaminated with radiation that they read in the masque's visual readout. They wondered if they would find any DNA left behind of anyone but the innocent victims of this act of terror. Fires broke out of over 5 million degrees. Somebody decided to invite Condor and Moonstryker to their own interpretation of Hell. Any survivors there were had to be quarantined for risk of it being a biological attack. There weren't enough people to take them to the nearest Level Alpha Hospital in time. Meaning The SilverHawks had to possibly quarantine this zone.

"Who would do such a thing"

"It wasn't anybody in Mon*Star's Family. Mon*Star is a criminal not a terrorist. He would never allow for something like this to happen. If he knows who it is they better hope we find them first or that Mon*Star is kind enough to leave us a few scraps of what is left once he gets done with them." Condor answered.

"Is this one of those times we act like we see nothing and pin a metal on each of Mon*Star's family?"

"Ask me later Jeff when we find whoever is responsible."

"I'm picking up DNA that's not on file. Maybe we should ask Johnny and Sam if they know who the profiles belong to,"

"Good idea. They have a bigger data base than we do. I would hate to ask either of them to help us out on this one since they are tracking down their own terrorist groups in the Zeta Quadrant and even with jumping around like a jumping bean it'll still take at least a couple days to get to us."

"Is Will with them?"

"I think so. He's head of Johnny's Science and Technology department."

"We could use Sam and Johnny's expertise on this one. Some of the residue from the explosions isn't registering on our data base"

"Next Time Johnny is in town we need to ask him for a Data Exchange."

"…and a better lab for Emily"

They walk around and find pieces of Blue Grass laid out as a warning from the terrorists telling them what they do to SilverHawks dumb enough to cross their path.

"Emily do you hear me?" Moonstryker says trying not to panic from the sheer devastation.

"Loud and Clear Jeff what's wrong"

"Seal up Hawk Haven like its Armageddon. I wish Sam and Johnny were here"

"I wish Johnny were here too guys"

"Emily if we don't return, please, tell Elizabeth I've been a good boy. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't come back home on my own two feet" Condor says morbidly.

"Joe what is happening down there."

"You don't want to know only that Andrew might be needed sooner than later" Condor tells her. "If this is anything like the Dark Days of Limbo it's going to get a hell of a lot worse."

"Dark Days of Limbo?"

"You weren't around during the Family Wars that destroyed a good part of the galaxy and put Mon*Star in charge along with uniting The Families. There were more Families back then and to tell you the truth I would rather deal with Mon*Star than some Families that were around back then"

"Joe all we have is 26 survivors."

"How many dead?"

"Over 500,000"

"Do want a drink after this?"

That's when shit got worse with short copper and silver human looking media bots swarming like locusts upon fields of grain. They had decided they had to cover the latest news and turn Hell into a damn macabre circus for the viewing pleasure of billions all across Limbo Galaxy.

"This is M'Kri H'j reporting live" One spoke in a cheerful manner as if this was the greatest thing the universe had ever birthed and they were so blessed enough to witness such an event. Oh how times hadn't changed since 20th and 21st Century reporters. The only difference is that humans should know better and robots do not; when something so gruesome is put on display maybe the proper emotional response is required like gloom, despair, disgust would be a required reaction rather than the glee and excitement one would have for a game of cricket, rugby or baseball, at the sight of manifested nightmares.

The only good thing was the containment field put around the extinct elite commercial zone that once took over 1.75 kilometres. At least it wouldn't spread to the rest of Bedlama City.

Condor and Moonstryker did their best to avoid the media bots as they conducted their investigation. Hotwing would soon join them quickly sharing visions he had and would be having midst this senseless act of terror.

The flash hit him hard and he tied not to become overcome by fear and paranoia. His vision now showed him the 3 newcomers a woman named D'Yir'ha, a man named Kuharu and a robot named Shihander. Though it was just a quick flash of them, it filled him with paranoia and extreme paralyzing fear. He didn't get any names and he felt as though his visions should have given him that but had to remember that the visions came when they wanted and wouldn't always give him the pieces of the puzzle he wanted or needed.

Elsewhere Flashback was with S'Raki and Max. Whatever S'Raki had done helped some and he was able to help them. They had finally taken care of the temporal clots but if Flashback had thought that was the worst to come he would soon learn he was wrong. Time was shifting all around them ever so slightly but enough for any Temporal to notice. Then Time Stopper appeared and to Flashback's amazement asked to help them.

"Hi mate it looks like you could use a little help"

"Time Stopper what are you doing here?" Flashback asked curiously. He knew this wasn't something Time Stopper could do and agreed to let him help.

"I may be a crook mate, but this can wreck my game too. Besides maybe if I do a good enough job, your lady friend over here might agree to lunch afterwards and maybe you might get laid. What was your name, lovely miss, again?"

"I would appreciate the help." S'Raki smiled not commenting on Time Stopper's remark implying somehow she and Flashback were lovers. She really didn't care what others perceived of her and her relationship with Flashback which was usually wrong anyways. She was only focused on getting the job done. She knew it was going to take as much help as she could get.

She really hated teaching Flashback new tricks in the field when it was something dire and it could possibly do more harm than good. However the consequences she always felt were worth it.

Time Stopper could only stop time for 1 Limbo minute and a lot can happen in just a Limbo minute.

"Andrew I'm going to teach you a new trick today. It will work when time is stopped. I need you to…" Then she whispered something to him and handed him a device that was tiny slick and a shimmering prism pyramid that could easily fit in a child's hand with strange symbols of her native yet dead world on it. "It's an artifact of my people. I trust you with it."

"I'm not Chronician like you"

"No you are a human but some things aren't race specified with my people. You are a temporal and that is what this artifact requires"

"Why don't you use it"

"I guess I could but I can't always be with you and if you encounter stopped time this works alongside it and allows you to do many things with stopped time."

"Why give this to me now? We have been through a lot and you have stopped time yourself and…"

Max now spoke "It's because she feels you are finally well trained enough"

Next Max wove the Threads of Limbo's Time as Time Stopper froze time for 1 Limbo Minute.

55 seconds…

The artifact started to glow showing Chronician symbols that were not seen before. Flashback wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and relied on hoping that this is an instinctive device and starts to "play" with it like one would use a spinner or something akin to it in the 21st Century. The difference is ribbons of bright purple light appear and wrap around everything. The light seems to sing a memorizing calming song seemingly to time itself. S'Raki does that trick when she manipulates time to her will a gift of her long lost race. She thought of her brother as she did. He was her twin brother and they were very close like Steel Heart and Steel Will but without the over protective nature of Steel Will.

Flashback thought maybe one day he'll be able to go that far back and make a difference even if can't save her people or her planet. It would be great to see her the way she once was before she lost it all.

30 seconds…

A Temporal Demon appears but it's not affected by Time Stopper's ability to stop time and attacks both Max and Andrew. Max has to stop weaving the threads and fight. Flashback knew S'Raki could fight but since he had never worked with Max before he didn't know what to expect.

"Keep doing what you're doing" He says to Flashback

20 seconds…

Max and the demon are fighting pretty rough with mostly Max trying to keep the demon from going after Flashback and Time Stopper

10 seconds…

Flashback is hit drops the artifact

9 seconds…

Time Stopper is attacked and has to fight too

8 seconds…

Max is injured pretty bad and is bleeding all over the place but keeps on fighting

7 seconds…

Max knows he is dying but if he can kill this demon before time starts up again he would feel much better

6 seconds…

S'Raki has to join in the fight

5 seconds…

Everybody has to fight this demon

4 seconds…

Time Stopper is injured but the timer is still counting down

3 seconds…

Flashback and Max are singled out but the demon but the demon seems more focused on wanting to kill Flashback

2 seconds…

Time Stopper is starting to feel the ill effects of poisoned time

1 second…

Both Max and Flashback are going to die but only one can be saved. She saves Flashback and creates a point in time to prevent a time loop. She kills the demon just as the demon kills Max. By creating a point in time it nullifies Flashback's ability to go back and change the outcome where both he and Max live and Max doesn't die.

0 seconds left and time has started again.

"Sorry about your, mate." Time Stopper says to both S'Raki and Flashback, then says to Flashback, "Don't expect this to be a regular thing. If all this fucked up time wasn't putting a wrench in what I was trying to do, I could care less about what happens to you."

S'Raki now speaks as she works on healing up Flashback. "You are not a bad person just given a bad life and now you think you have to resort to such things just to survive. You are wrong. I hope the next time our paths cross we can be friends. I hope you decide one day to walk away from your present life. You did a lot of good today and I thank you for your help."

"Look love, I have nothing against you. Your boyfriend and I just are on opposing sides. We would probably be best mates if we worked for the same side."

"She isn't my girlfriend" Flashback says to Time Stopper

"You always say that mate, it's obvious to me you both must have very strong feelings for each other. I wouldn't know what else to call it but love. Not the kind of short term thing but something that lasts lifetimes. That is a rare thing, cherish it." Time Stopper says sincerely to Flashback. "I hope one day I am so lucky. Maybe I would leave this life for that person. If you ever want my help with her just let me know. Just because we are on opposite sides doesn't mean that I have to always fight with you. Sometimes you just have to do and damn what consequences may happen along the way. Good luck to you both" He says before leaving.

With Time Stopper gone Flashback wondered so much. He starts with "I'm sorry about Max but I think I can save us both"

"You'll just create a time loop if you try with the same ending"

"Why choose me? I thought he was your husband and that you loved him."

"Why shouldn't I choose you? Does love somehow increase the importance of the greater good? I will always choose you even if it means my own life."

Flashback really had to think about her answer and wondered why her loss didn't seem to bother her.

Time was starting to stabilize a little but she decided to stay and try to find the cause of it all and asked Flashback if he still wanted to help her. He agreed.

At Hawk Haven D'Yir'ha, Kuharu and Shihander managed to gain access. They had to take a look around curious and wondering what kind of chaos they could cause while there. First they found Stargazer and started to torture him just for a little fun. Grabbing blunt objects and beating him with them. D'Yir'ha decided to let her Family have a little fun and she went exploring a little more and found Steel Heart in her non transformed state and smiled a wicked smile. Sneaking up behind Steel Heart she drugged her knocking her unconscious. Then picked her up thinking what a nice party favour this woman would be and returned to her Family.

"It looks like I found us an honoured guest" she smiled knowing how rough those two could be with any prostitute, which is why any smart brothel bans them.

Both of them smiled. Then D'Yir'ha said "It just wouldn't be right if he wasn't made to watch"

"You are absolutely right" Shihander said.

In another part of the Galaxy Hardware took over the Artificial Sun and the banking planet of Goldar with a special programme he wanted to test out.

"Mon*Star how much money would you like today?"

"I'll let you decide"

"How about I transfer all the money in Goldar to your off Limbo Account." he smiled quickly added money for Mon*Star. "I also think we need Limbo a little warmer too but not so hot as to burn us. I also hacked into Mayor Zandor's personal account."

"We already know about his love of children"

"That we do but his wife and The SilverHawks don't know. Maybe we should tell them eventually"

"He paid us this week to keep quiet"

"That sucks; I did find some other skeletons in his closet"

"You know I love skeletons. Do share…"

"Did you know he and Lord Cash have been embezzling funds for years" he began

As Hardware showed once again sharing is caring Melodia was busy shopping at the outer edges of Limbo Galaxy at the new shopping planet named Haught.

'I forgot how good it feels to shop with Mayor Zander's wife's credit sticks'. She thought to herself. She grabbed some clothes off the rack and a few nice purses and some shoes. . 'I should have brought one of the boys with me. How am I supposed to carry all this?' Then grabbed her holo and called Time Stopper, he never seemed to mind shopping with her in the past.

"Melodia what's wrong? Are you dating another scumbag?"

"No just borrowed Zander's wife's credit sticks. I think I bought more than I can carry again. Besides my new daddy really knows how to treat his jiji girl"

A jiji girl is slang in a future time for kept woman who can be a little high maintenance.


	6. Chapter 6

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to SilverHawks. This is a continuation of a challenge story I am doing.

Chapter 5 Found

It had been most of the day that The Boys were out on their own missions. Flashback was the first to return to Hawk Haven with S'Raki in hopes to team up and figure out the cause to all these troubles with time. He heard noises coming from the Commander's office and decided with S'Raki to investigate and find out what happened.

They didn't need to ask what happened as they saw both Stargazer and Steel Heart in her non transformed state badly beaten. There were bruises all over Steel Hearts wrists and ankles she was naked trying to hide that she was naked. It was obvious she was raped and with how Star Gazer was bound it appeared as tough he was forced to watch the whole thing. S'Raki manifested a cloak to wrap around her.

"Mom, who did this to you?" Flashback asked very pissed that somebody would rape a woman and not just any woman but his mom.

"There were three of them; A robot, a creepy lizard like snake guy and a woman."

S'Raki lead her friend who leaned on her as they walked to an examination room. "It's just us ladies now please feel free to tell me everything that happened. I might not work for your team but your Andrew's mom and the least I can do is scan you for their DNA and energy signature. Maybe they are a part of my investigation too." She said grabbing the scanner and scanning for all evidence left behind. She saved the information for late use.

"I was working in the lab one moment then I woke up to being bound tightly. I wasn't strong enough to break my restraints and my armour failed me. I tried to call it forth but I was locked out of it. I screamed for help but none of the guys were here except The Commander and they had him restrained too. They brutalized us both."

"I thought SilverHawk armour couldn't be hacked into and that it responded to your needs. That you could think it and it appeared."

"That is how it's supposed to work"

"I am picking up on a bit of wrong and wyld time on you too. You reek of it, Emily. They shouldn't even be here in Limbo or in this time which makes it something I can get involved with officially instead of 'on a whim' and playing vigilante which the boss really hates"

"I have some questions for you too. You don't have to answer if you choose not to but I can keep a secret or two"

"Go ahead and ask"

"As you know my son really is in love with you. I completely approve of you for him. With that said when are you going to let him know how you feel for him? I get it. It took a while for me to agree to go out with Johnny but I never regret doing so. Please don't play games. Life is too short for games."

"I have only known Andrew on a professional level"

"Are you afraid of crossing lines? Again I get it, hon; sometimes you don't want to date 'coworkers'. However I know he would wait forever for you. Please go have coffee with him or just drop in on him while he is on leave and I guarantee you'll see another side of him. Somebody I think you can say that you love. "

"Can I come in?"

"Yes come in."

"What did you find out?"

"She reeks of wrong and wyld time, I have to stay now. They don't belong in Limbo and this time"

"Are they travellers"

"No more like time walkers"

"Didn't we run into a group of them a while back?"

"Yes we did"

"I remember what you taught me"

"Good because I have some new tricks to teach you"

"I let dad know what happened, mom" he said changing the subject.

"At least he'll be calmer than your Uncle Will."

"He was pissed too he said it'll take a couple days to get here with Sam and he's leaving right away."

Meanwhile these new faces to Limbo were ridin dirty. They had their black market arms blatantly in view and few kilos of Gash on them. Gash is a highly addictive drug that attaches itself to the DNA and has the person flying high, makes them a bit mindless but focused and open to suggestion.

"I think it's time we need to light it up" D'Yir'ha smiled

Light it up means to assassinate or go on a killing spree in this future time.

"You know those Smart Boys are going to wanna play gotch with us since we had a round with their Shari" Shihander commented

Smart Boys is slang for law enforcement, Gotch is legally catching a criminal or terrorist and a Shari is slang usually for female law enforcement and a round usually is rape. It's what these mean in this future time

"Fuck them if they are. Makes it more fun when you are slicing the laser with a jim"

Slicing a laser with a jim is slang for being hunted down with extreme prejudice in the future time this story takes place.

"There are a few easy targets"

"That mayor is much more profitable alive."

"We should light up Smart Boys"

"We can keep the Shari as a prize"

"There is that pretty fling fling boy" Kuharu commented referring to Moonstyker. "He was flaging all like glitter I heard" A fling fling boy is usually a gigolo, a playboy or a gay man. Flagging all like glitter implies a young single pretty gay man looking for another man in usually in places. Everybody in Limbo thought that Moonstryker was either a pretty gay guy or a playboy but it wasn't confirmed either way.

"You know that would make it a hate crime according to the laws of the civilized parts of the universe" Shihander smiled.

"Maybe a round or two with him beforehand" D'Yir'ha suggested

"The old man with him too"

"I kind of like them old though" D'Yir'ha smiled

"I don't think he can handle you" Kuharu laughed.

"At least he'll amuse me if only for a minute"

Elsewhere Moonstryker was asking questions at a local bar known for shady dealings.

"I don't know anything SilverHawk" was what he heard from everyone before somebody knocked him out and forced out of his armour and stripped him. They dragged him to the back where he was tightly bound on his back and on an inclined table by a group of hooded men. "Let's begin" One of them said and started waterboarding him.

Monnstryker woke up and struggled trying to break free but the more he struggled the tighter his restraints were not losing up at all if he laid still. His wrists ankles elbows knees and chest were bruised up from where the restraints tightened up.

"We don't need SilverHawks around here"

"What colour do you think human blood is?" One asked

"I don't know but we could find out" One said as he started wailing on Moonstryker causing him to bleed.

"…Red? I wouldn't have thought red"

They were recording everything they were doing and sending it too all the criminals in the area including Mon*Star. Bragging about everything they were doing to him and leaving an open invite to anybody wanting to join in torturing him. It wouldn't take long for D'Yir'ha and her crew to hear the invite and go to the party.

In another part of Limbo Condor was getting a little worried about his protégé, Moonstryker. They split up and he didn't check in yet, which wasn't like him. He was always great about letting Condor know what was going on and if he needed back up. He called Hotwing for backup who quickly joined him. "We need to find him. I'm getting worried." Condor said having a wrecking bad gut feeling about Moonstryker.

"We'll find him. Maybe he is in a dead zone and can't raise a signal" Hotwing said trying to reassure but Condor and himself that Moonstryker was ok. Like Condor Hotwing was getting a bad feeling about something bad happening.

A few days later they found Moonstryker in the middle of being tortured. He was strapped to a chair with the back pulled backwards towards the ground. D'Yir'ha was branding him with a hot iron, Kuharu was hitting him hard and Shihander was using electroshock to normally unseen places.

Hotwing and Condor were joined by Flashback and S'Raki who's own investigation lead them to the same place. The four of them fought hard and freed Moonstryker as the 3 new criminals to Limbo got away.

They knew finally found the new players in Limbo causing all the trouble. "It looks like we are going to need your help after all. Flashback" Condor said hoping it wouldn't come to it.

"I didn't know we were after the same people"


	7. Chapter 7

The Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Silver Hawks. Contains a lot of violence and criminal acts.

This is going to go back and forth between the future time that Flashback travelled to fix the past and save Limbo Galaxy and the Past where Limbo is destroyed.

Chapter 7: Am I Winning Yet?

Flashback had never gone to the future to change the past but going into the past to change the future kept making the outcome a lot worse really playing on his psyche because he is a good man… hates to see others die, harmed or planets solar systems and galaxies wiped out. Most of all he hates failing a mission.

With each change to the past Hotwing needs to use majik more and more just to survive. Remember there is always a price to pay for using majik. It might be something small like the name of a first love. Or it could be something big like the lives of those who matter most in your life or your sanity. It could be your inner demons coming out to play. Whatever the cost you have to make sure that it is something you are willing to pay.

Hotwing was in the past with Condor and Moonstryker dead. Maybe he could bring them back right. "No never raise the dead is The First Rule unless you are a healer like Asclepius or Apollo" he reminded himself. He wondered who was next. Mutilated bodies lay in the streets of Bedlama City blood covered the pavement and the innards of those who died were scattered throughout the city. Those who managed to survive were captured and sold by D'Yir'ha's family or tortured just for fun by them. The air was poison and if it wasn't for his armour filtering the air breathed in he would be dead too. Earth High Command forbade any travels to Limbo or even The Light Year Limit for anybody on Earth and the colonies. The building The Commander was in was blown up right in front of him. He hoped the other Hawks could make it to help out but there was a shield preventing others from coming in like those on leave.

Elsewhere in time Flashback had teamed up Mon*Star and Hardware which was normally not something done. It had to really be something bad if they were working together. Here they were hunting down D'Yir'ha's family in the future. They were far from Limbo fighting them. They were living anomalies that had to be killed and erased from time or it would cost more than just a few galaxies and a few more lives and stop the time loop of terror. Finally they found them.

In the past everyone but Hotwing and Flashback still lived willing to fight. Mon*Star asked for a truce between both sides.

"It was just supposed to be a simple game" He said. "It wasn't supposed to destroy all of Limbo."

What about The Light Year Limit you ask. Well Poker Face couldn't convince D'Yir'ha and her family that maybe his life was worth it. His casino with him in it started playing music. There were sounds that were designed to drive anybody insane tat now played through his casino and throughout The Light Year Limit. Everybody turned on each other and only sheer brutality was the result. People were shooting, stabbing and beating each other. Some cut their victims into little pieces while the victims were still alive. Some of them raped and tortured others. Some of them like Mumbo Jumbo had super strength tearing others apart in a fit of insane rage. Those who survived this massacre committed suicide by blowing their own heads off.

The Artificial Sun was set to implode in very little time. All the prisoners once in the penal planet were set free only adding to the chaos.

Acts of terror increased and nobody was safe in Limbo anymore.

What was happening in Bedlama City and throughout Bedlama and the rest of Limbo had Zandar terrified and wondering why was this happening? He paid them off to keep the planet safe. He paid them off to keep his secret safe. A small child armed found him and shot him first shot to tell everybody what kind of sick man that preyed on innocent kids he really was. The second shot was to kill him right between the eyes. Bedamians despite looking like walking asparagus bleed a glowing bright purple and not green or clear as one might expect. Despite everything happening around the child he finally felt free. Free for the first time in his life and could die happy as he turned the gun on himself.

Hotwing thought as he used the massacre's energy to weave his majik that any cost would be acceptable if it meant at least somebody could survive.

While in another time and place

"S'Raki I will win to prove that I am worthy of you" Flashback said to her. He hoped he chose the right point in time to confront them and win.

He hated temporal anomalies and felt they were more of a pain than anything but a living anomaly this was a whole new pain in the ass and thanks to S'Raki he was learning how to get rid of it. Finally D'Yir'ha and her family of criminals died as space closed in all around them condensing atoms and causing them to implode. "Andrew you have asked me on occasion about erasing people out of time. Though I doubt your reasoning was pure and for the greater good"

"I admit I hoped that it would make it easier to be more than 'just your friend.'"

"Andrew I'm so sorry for not always considering your feelings. You are my dearest friend first but I have very strong feelings for you. I am going to teach you how to erase somebody out of time"

"You could have taught me this much earlier"

"I didn't think you really needed to learn that and I didn't need you using the ability for personal gain. First we look at the points in time connected to that individual like so."

"I got it"

"Next we look at those points that attach them to Reality Stream in True Time. We destroy each point"

"Am I doing this right?"

"You are a very quick learner. Very good"

"Finally we take their energies and we destroy that too imagine it never existed ever"

"That is kind of cold but sure I can do that"

"Good job. How do you feel?"

"It's not really me or my style. I thought I could do it without it affecting my conscience but I was wrong. I understand why you originally didn't want to teach me how to erase people from time."

S'Raki erased the last member of D'Yir'ha's family from existence. "It's why it is usually forbidden to do except in extreme cases like this"

"I'll use this ability as a last resort, I promise. If you find a new romantic relationship that isn't me, I will behave and not use this ability on that person" He said very seriously

"I believe you."

"I wish you'd give me a chance"

They travelled back to Andrew's time. Everybody was still alive. Limbo was back to being Limbo. "I never understood before how the future could affect the past before"

"It's because your race isn't a natural temporal race. You are the result of genetic manipulation and experiments done by those with no real concept of the true nature of time. Your race by nature is 'linear' and only is allowed to see time in a linear way. It's those blinders that prevent typical humans from seeing, knowing or understanding True Time"

"How do you keep sane?"

"I just do. My race has the natural ability to walk, travel and manipulate time and space. It's like breathing for me"

"I'm not sure that I approve of how we had to save everyone"

"It doesn't get easier"


	8. Chapter 8

Games We Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks.

Epilogue:

"Andrew would you like to go out for coffee?" S'Raki asked him as soon this mission was done. She didn't always ask him to hang out after a mission but this one she knew was hard on Flashback.

"Isn't that my line?"

"Yeah, but it's still not a date"

"I am fine with us just hanging out too… sure"

"I'm going to find a place and time and let's see if you can find me"

She ended up in the 22nd century on the Lunar Colony of Jun. She sat in the domed colony which was being recently terraformed to be like Earth. The architecture looked like etched glass buildings with an art deco twist. The café she sat in was simple and philosophers debated, musicians played on a guitar and a piano that the café had inside. A man sang a song that made Flashback think of his relationship with S'Raki. It was sadder to hear it from somebody else.

"How are you really?" she asked him. She was a good friend to him first but he really wanted it to be much more.

"A lot happened and I learned a lot. We lost a galaxy and almost everybody. I don't like losing. How are you? You lost Max. That has to be hard on you too"

"I didn't lose you and in the end that is a little more important"

"He was your husband and I thought that you loved him"

"I am use to losing somebody whether it's friends, colleagues or loved ones. I will be ok." She said as if this as if it was normal and perfectly acceptable.

Meanwhile Condor and Moonstryker played a game of 3d Chess and Condor was reminiscing about when he was a young man who joined the Silver Hawks. In those days it was him, Stargazer, a pretty short lady named Lilith who he was rather fond, another woman named Shila from the planet Ji a No and 4 more guys. They were a larger team. They came to Limbo just before the Family Wars between the organised crime families came to an end. It was a brutal time in Limbo's past.

Stargazer was busy with sending reports to High Command on Earth. He too was thinking about a time when he and Condor worked together In their youth. Some of them died early on and he felt responsible as he poured a glass of bourbon from Mars. He should have known better than to drink to forget. It never works and it never helps you forget the things you just wish you could forget about in the past. "George and Lilith I'm so sorry" He said out loud. He thought about how everyone loved Lilith but one of their teammates was harassing her and she committed suicide as a result. He thought about asking Flashback to bring her back but thought it wasn't mission that had to be done and it would be more a favour asked of him.

Hotwing felt as though there may have been something different but couldn't figure it out. He finished casting a spell to try to find out what it was. Whatever it was the powers he was connected to didn't want to share that information.

'Maybe I should do a spell to open that lady Drew loves heart.' He thought to himself. He did a reading on his friend, Flashback. He was powerful enough where he didn't need the person there to do a reading on them. It's not like it was about personal gain for him and he understood that sometimes majik didn't work at all or didn't always work the way you wanted to. 'Maybe after this reading'

He laid the cards out on a grey cloth. The middle cards formed an X with card above, below to the right and to the left. Then he placed 3 cards above, 3 cards below in a straight horizontal line the in a vertical line 3 cards to the left and 3 cards to the right. He was getting visions of a man in red steampunk armour with brass gears on his outfit going counter clockwise, who kind of looked like Flashback but he wasn't acting like Flashback. Though he wasn't evil in the vision he was very dark in nature, obsessed, vengeful, brutal, and completely psychotic. He kept getting flashes of white in between seeing the Man in Red. 'I wonder if this is somebody Drew is going to have to fight in the future.' There was a woman in brown and black steampunk outfit with pale vampire like skin and a harsh short red bob. The woman seemed to be the both an associate and the lover of the Man in Red. There was so much more he was given short glimpses of. He couldn't make sense of any of it.

'First I should do a protection spell on Drew. I hope it's strong enough'

Meanwhile on The Planet of the Mimes Copper Kid was glad he was home. Though Flashback changed things by going to the future making what happened in the alternate timeline never happen, The Kid was wondering if he should stay home in this timeline. There were plenty of people at Hawk Haven to handle whatever Limbo could possibly throw at it he thought.

He was never kidnapped and sold by traffickers. He never died in battle. No fighting with great brutality and slaughtering so many on the field of battle. He never was dosed with Doll, a mind control drug that works better the more you try to fight it to stay in control. He never became an addict of Jell Belle a potent drug in the future that's highly addictive for some races. His contract with The Silver Hawks would be up once leave was over.

He had met a girl while back home the last time he was on leave and started courting her back then. He didn't like having a long distance relationship with her. He talked with his friend Bluegrass to get some advice.

"Hey kid what's up, are you ok?"

His sounds and chirps explained what was going on in his head to his buddy. They talked and he asked Bluegrass for advice.

"Love can't be analysed and quantified kid. It's something that if you have it, cherish it because it's a real blessing. Listen to your heart and not your head on this one. We will be buddies no matter what you choose. Do what is best for you. Don't think about your decision as being selfish if you choose to stay, you deserve love just as much as the rest of us. If your heart says to stay then stay and you treat that young lady like she is the queen of your world. You be good to her and care for her. If you decide to come back to Hawk Haven I look forward to working with you and buying you your first beer, while you are in Limbo, once you are old enough to drink, in a few years."

It was later at Hawk Haven.

"Andy, are you ok?" a Sothern Drawl asked him.

"Billy, I was taught a valuable lesson, that changed that my understanding. There were things I believed that turned out to be just a lie." he told Bluegrass, thinking of the alternate timelines and the time loop he accidently created. It cost many lives to learn the lesson.

"What did you learn?"

"Things don't work the way you would think they should sometimes." He answered. Though, he couldn't save Max by erasing what happened he did save many galaxies, Hawk Haven and many lives.

"I thought maybe something happened with you and your woman"

"She taught me something important and a new trick"

Hotwing joined them

"How are you two? Andy I need to talk to you"

"I am looking forward to going back home in a few weeks" Bluegrass said and left feeling like it was a private matter that he didn't need to know about"

"Andy, I was doing a reading and I got visions of a Man in Red. He was wearing something steampunk and gears on his outfit were going counter clockwise. He was extremely insane and a woman was with him. They both seemed broken somehow and were looking for someone or something. You might have a new adversary soon. Please be careful and don't take anything at face value" he warned his friend.


End file.
